Flight pt 3
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: Another day, another world. Continuation of the Flight series. This time Marshall joins Lyn, Liz, Frosty, and Savvy on their latest escapade. What does the Country of Hearts hold in store for our fearless fanatics? Read to find out. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**One Random Day**

"Lyn, can we go to another world?" pleaded Marshall." They got to go." He nodded towards where Frosty, Liz, and Savvy sat on the couch playing Mario Party 8. Marshall was another one of their friends and the president of their school's anime club. He had black hair and icy blue eyes with light skin.

Lyn looked at him for a minute then nodded." Okay, we can go." Frosty and the others looked at her.

"Should I pack some food or something?" asked Liz.

"No, I have snacks in the Backpack of Infinite Wisdom." smiled Lyn as she rummaged through the front pocket, eventually pulling out the flashlight and shining the symbol on the wall.

"Let's go!" shouted Frosty as he bounded through the portal, Savvy and the others right behind him.

When they exited the portal, they found themselves in a world that, for once, all of them knew and loved.

"Why can't we ever go to a place like, say, the of The Familiar of Zero?" asked Frosty, though his excited grin betrayed him.

"How can you complain about the Country of Hearts?" asked Marshall. The boys were relatively calm compared to the girls who were speechless, but Marshall saying where they were snapped them out of their trance.

"Blood and Elliot!" shouted Liz.

"Nightmare and the Twins!" shouted Savvy.

"Joker and Mary Gowland!" shouted Lyn, pronouncing "Mary Gowland" so it sounded like "Merry-go-round." She tried running off only to be caught by Frosty.

"Can't have you going missing so soon." he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Since we're in the clock tower, can we go see Julius?" asked Liz.

Savvy's face dropped." Not the psycho clock maker." Liz and the others were already headed towards the stairs leading down. Deciding that she didn't want to be left alone in this world, Savvy quickly followed. Not long after, they all arrived at what they assumed was Julius's office. They opened the door to find the clock maker hard at work. Liz and Lyn immediately screamed," Julius!" as they ran over and glomped him. While Marshall and Frosty watched in amusement, Savvy backed away towards the door. She only stopped when she backed into someone. Savvy turned around and screamed," Ace!" as she ran around and hid behind him.

Ace smiled at her and said," Hey, Julius, who're your friends?"

Liz and Lyn let go of Julius and Lyn answered," We're outsiders like Alice. In our world you guys are characters in a manga and video game series. I'm Lyn." She pointed to herself." This is Liz, Marshall, and Frosty." She gestured to each of them in turn and turned to Savvy, who was still hiding behind Ace." The one hiding behind you is Savvy. She hates Juluis and, Ace, you're her favorite character which actually makes perfect sense."

Liz nodded in agreement." Yeah, they both have no sense of direction."

"No real common sense."

"Both put their own hides before everyone else."

"Both would kill Alice if given the chance."

"Please don't talk like that anymore." interrupted Savvy before they could contnue." You're starting to sound like the twins."

"Hang on." said Julius." We're characters in a manga series?"

"Yes," answered Lyn as she took off her bookbag and started rummaging through it. After a couple of seconds she pulled out five manga volumes." This manga as a matter of fact."

"You have the entire Alice series and you didn't tell me?" asked Frosty in shock and horror.

"Well, I have to have volume 4 because it has Joker on the cover and the Joker no Kuni no Alice bonus chapter and volume 5 can't be found online. Besides, if I'm gonna get those two I might as well get the other 3 to go with them."

"Y'know," added Liz," I never really got why you liked Joker so much. I mean, didn't he replace Grimmjow?"

"What? " shouted Marshall.

"You guys," interrupted Savvy," don't get into this right now." She was about to say something else when Alice walked in.


End file.
